Strange Year
by avan337
Summary: post-ep to Critical Film Studies


**Strange Year  
**_post-ep to Critical Film Studies_

Annie noted the way Jeff and Britta danced together. She tried not to feel jealous and, more importantly, she tried not _look_ jealous.

Abed sat down at the table next to her, moving her attention away from Jeff and Britta. "Thanks again for the present," he said, looking longingly at the DVD of _She's Having a Baby_. "I can't believe there's a movie directed by John Hughes that I've never seen."

"You're welcome," she smiled, nudging his shoulder. "It's not _Sixteen Candles_, but I think you will appreciate his attempt to show what happens when people grow up."

Abed turned his head to the side and said, with a note of sadness, "But not everyone who grows up has babies."

Annie faltered for a second, not sure what to say. She finally settled for a smirk and saying, "Yeah, and not everyone who has a baby has grown up."

Chang must have heard her, because he yelled, "I can be a father!" and joined them. Just then Shirley and Pierce returned from picking up shakes for everyone. The music was turned off as they all made their way to the table.

Annie watched as Britta sat at the other end, waiting to see Jeff plop down next to her. Instead she saw a chair moving in her direction then felt eyes on her. "Scoot down, will ya?" Jeff told her with a smile as she looked up, "I want to sit next to the birthday boy."

Annie and Abed both moved their chairs to make room for Jeff between them. Abed leaned over and gave Annie a small smile, which she returned. Jeff, seeing it, cleared his throat and leaned back, his chair noticeably closer to Annie than it was to their friend.

* * *

After the party was over and they all had cleaned up their mess, Shirley asked Annie if she was ready to go. Jeff, who was standing next to her, said, "I can give you a ride home."

"Oh, that's okay," Annie replied, "I came with Shirley."

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you about something," he said in a serious, hushed tone.

"Well, okay," she answered hesitantly.

If Jeff noticed her hesitation, he ignored it. "Hey, Shirley," he called out, "I'm sure you're tired. Why don't you just head home and I'll give Annie a ride?"

When she got a confirming nod from Annie, Shirley agreed and left.

Britta stared at the pair, but they missed it because Jeff was saying goodbye to Abed and Annie was wondering what Jeff could possibly want to talk to her about.

When it was her turn, Annie gave Abed a big hug. "I'm glad you're my friend," she told him to which he replied, "Me, too. You're a good friend, Annie." She smiled and told him good night.

When Annie turned to Jeff, she realized he had been watching them, and he had a strange look on his face.

"Ready?" she asked. He gave her a tight smile and held the door open for her.

They walked to his car in silence, and he said nothing as he pulled out onto the road.

"Fun party, huh?" she offered, when she couldn't take the silence any more.

He gave her a quick glance. "Yeah, once it finally happened."

The question was on the tip of her tongue when he said a moment later, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"The party?" she asked, confused.

"No," he huffed in frustration, taking a breath. He reminded himself that Annie didn't know everything that had happened.

"Abed told me he staged the whole 'Dinner with Andre' thing because he thought I'd been avoiding him," he said, then looked over to gauge her reaction.

She looked as confused as she did before he spoke. "Why would Abed think you were avoiding him?"

"He said it's because he was the only one who hasn't grown or changed this year."

"Oh, Abed," Annie sighed, feeling bad for her friend. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, neither did I," Jeff agreed. "I haven't been consciously avoiding him."

She turned to look at his profile, noted how he had loosened his tie. "Do you think you've unconsciously been avoiding him?"

It was at the heart of his dilemma, and he knew she knew. "I hope not," he answered. "I don't know. What do you think?" he asked, giving her another glance. "Have I been avoiding him? Have I been avoiding all of you?"

Annie settled back into her seat, stared out the window as she thought. "It's hard for me to judge," she finally answered, choosing her words carefully. "I was kind of on the outside looking in last year, so I don't really know how much time you guys spent together." Noting Jeff's pained look she continued, "But I haven't seen any evidence that you've been avoiding anyone, consciously or otherwise."

He turned back to the road, nodded slightly. She turned back to the window. "Besides, if there was anyone in the group you would have avoided, it would have been me."

Jeff once again felt guilty, and he wasn't even sure why. "Oddly enough, it seems that I've spent the most time with you this year," he noted, trying for a lighter tone.

"Then maybe you _have_ been avoiding everyone," she laughed ruefully.

If there was one thing he couldn't take, it was Sad Annie. He would have never brought this up with her if he knew it would lead to that pensive look on her face. "Annie," he began.

She waved a hand in his direction, cast him a sideways glance. "Forget it, Jeff. It's been a strange night, is all. You haven't been a bad friend to Abed, or to anyone. Just, maybe, pay a little more attention from now on."

Jeff noted that she hadn't specifically said pay more attention _to Abed_.

They drove on in silence. When they reached Annie's street he parked the car but made no move to get out.

"It's been a strange year," he finally said, laughing as he ran his hand through his hair, "even by Greendale standards."

"So weird," she agreed with a chuckle. "It's like the world fell off its axis somewhere between last year and this fall, and I keep waiting for it to get back in line."

Jeff looked at her then, trying to read everything that was passing through her mind, trying to decipher just how much of her pain and discomfort was his fault.

"You know why I wanted to talk to you about this?" he asked, shifting so that his body faced her.

Annie just gave him a quizzical look and shook her head.

"Because you actually listen," he said. "You don't scream about injustices, or accuse me of being gay, or offer to pray for me, or even reference a movie. You just listen. Then you give me an honest answer."

She smiled, soaking in the warmth of his words.

"I've come to count on that, Annie."

She read between the lines, heard the _"I've come to count on you"_ that he wouldn't say.

Annie wondered what he would think if he knew how often she was dishonest with him, with herself. She wanted to find the perfect words to answer him, but there weren't any.

"I'm glad we're friends, Jeff." It was the truth. It was a lie. The world continued spinning off its axis.

Jeff realized, in that moment, he wanted more, but remembered that he was the one who insisted on keeping it less. He settled for giving her a genuine smile. "Me, too."

With that, he opened the car door. As he walked her up to her apartment, they brainstormed ways for Jeff to reconnect with Abed, for them all to hang out more. Before she shut and bolted her door, she gave him a quick hug and thanked him for the ride.

He got back to his apartment to find Chang on his couch, still in costume, shivering in his sleep. Jeff mumbled, "Strange year," as he headed for bed.


End file.
